Fairows: Fast love
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Flyer and Vidia made their love come true from the night they said yes, but it also meant telling their friends. How would they react to that? Located at the end of the following day of chapter 84 of "Fairows".


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you the third One-shot focused on the history of the Fairows, this One-shot is located a day later (End of chapter 84) that Flyer was declared to Vidia and now the entanglements that will occur, enjoy._**

* * *

The next day in Pixie Hollow, Flyer had woke up with a smile after yesterday made his greatest achievement: being the boyfriend of Vidia. He did not know what Vidia was going to say yes, but he was quite surprised at how quickly the statement was, however, both of their close friends did not know anything about the relationship these fast-flying fairies had ... all except Tinkerbell and Rosetta who had seen Flyer kiss Vidia in front of her house.

Flyer: "It's good to wake up with a good memory, it's time to do some work" –he said as he left his bed.

By the time she enlisted, she left her house and flew to the other fast-flying fairies to do their corresponding work. Upon arrival, Flyer observed that no fairy was there and that made the fast-flying sparrow man sigh.

Flyer: "It seems to me that everyone is still sleeping" –he told himself.

However, I notice Vidia who had also arrived early and Flyer decided to surprise her while he was hiding. Vidia had flown to the place where her colleagues work and did not observe anyone.

Vidia: "Huh, I do not think anyone is around here" –she said.

From there, a wind was going from one side to another in the place where Vidia was and she watched every movement and trying to know who it was.

Vidia: "Very well, whoever it is, show yourself immediately before ..."

However, she felt a kiss on the lips making her blush and she observed that the cause of the wind was none other than Flyer.

Flyer: "Hello beautiful, how is my beautiful bitter grape" – he said with a simple smile.

Vidia circled her eyes as she kissed Flyer on the lips and put her arms around his neck.

Vidia: "Hi darling, I'm fine. I thought you would not come at this time"

Flyer: "Well, I'm always punctual" –he said hugging her around the waist.

Vidia: "When I look at you, I feel that all my problems are gone and that you are my guardian" –she said while curling her head in the chest of Flyer.

Flyer: "I will always be by your side, I will never leave you alone" –he said while caressing the long hair of Vidia.

Both fast-flying fairies looked at each other and were about to give each other a kiss, until a voice called them causing both of them to let go and settle down. They observed Elwood who had come along with 5 fast-flying fairies to do their jobs.

Elwood: "Hello Flyer, hello Vidia, I see you have arrived very early"

Flyer: "Yes, I'm always very morning"

Vidia: "Like me"

Elwood: "Well, we'd better get to work" –he said as he went away.

Flyer and Vidia looked at each other and decided to do their jobs. They had spent 2 hours doing their jobs and the fast-flying fairies were removed from the place while Flyer and Vidia were the last to stay.

Flyer: "Well, I think we're the last to stay" –he said with a smile.

Vidia: "Yes, I think we should ..."

"Vidia!" Shouted some voices in unison.

Vidia rolled her eyes after hearing the voices who were talking about her friends and Flyer winked at him while he went away. Vidia breathed deeply as she watched her friends who had expressions of amazement.

Vidia: "Hi girls, ¿why do they have those faces? Do not tell me that our beloved Ree has done something imprudent"

Fawn: "Vidia, are you Flyer's girlfriend?"

Vidia: "What?! As they knew... I mean, I do not know what they're talking about".

Rosetta: "Well, me and Tink were going to visit you yesterday night until we watched you kiss with Flyer outside your house" –she said.

Up to this point, Vidia rolled her eyes after hearing that.

Silvermist: "So, that means if you're Flyer's girlfriend," she said.

Vidia: "Well, everything has an explanation for this, I ..."

Tinkerbell: "Vidia, we are so happy for you" –she said joining her hands.

Vidia was surprised at the joy of Tinkerbell and watched the girls who had some happy expressions.

Iridessa: "At last you found the sparrow man ideal for you, Vidia"

Rosetta: "That's very romantic" –she said joining her hands.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, I never imagined that you would feel true love" she said with a smile.

Vidia: "Wow, thanks for that, Tink" –she said a little offended.

Tinkerbell: "Do not take it bad, I just say it's good to have a sparrow man who loves you"

Fawn: "Now, you have to tell us how this happened" –she said, making the girls look at Vidia.

The fast-flying fairy was watching her friends who had "Tell us now" faces, she sighed briefly as she watched them.

Vidia: "I hope that Flyer does not have this situation like the one I have"

**\- / -**

Fairows: "¡**¿Are you Vidia's boyfriend**?!" –they shouted in unison.

Everyone was in the Tinker's Nook and everyone had expressions of amazement when they learned that Flyer was Vidia's boyfriend, none of them could see it coming.

Flyer: "Well, that's right, I'm Vidia's boyfriend" –he said proudly.

Wallace: "This is very hard to believe" -he said with his jaw open.

Alan: "The same is true"

Liz: "Well, I think it's very romantic" –she said as she put her hands together.

Trenk: "You'll have to give us an explanation of this, Flyer"

Gale: "Yes, tell us every detail"

Fairows: "Count, count, count!" –they said.

Flyer kept his eyes rolling when he heard his friends say the same thing over and over again.

**\- / -**

Silvermist: "Come on Vidia, you have to tell us how was that first love meeting between you" –she said.

Fawn: "Yes, do not leave us with suspense"

Vidia took a deep breath to be able to speak.

Vidia: "Well, I'll tell you," she said making the girls scream.

**\- / -**

Flyer: "Well, I'll tell you"

The Fairows approached Flyer to hear everything.

Flyer: "Well, I think I'll tell you another way"

**_Author's note: From here, a musical fragment from a 70's movie will be used. Obviously the lyrics will be changed, but it followed a rhythm like the original one._**

Trenk: "How was the first kiss?"

Liz: "Was it very romantic?"

Alan: "Was there a problem?"

Flyer looked at them with a smile of satisfaction.

Flyer: "It was something so casual, let's say ... something unexpected"

Gale: "How are you doing?"

...

Flyer: "**_This feeling was so unexpected_**"

Vidia: "**_Never imagine having it in me_**"

Flyer: "**_So lonely to see her, it makes me very happy_**"

Vidia: "**_With his look, I fell in love_**"

Flyer/Vidia: "**_This love that was so impossible, became a great reality_**"

**TRALA-La-La-La-La-La-La**

Fairows: "**_Tell us more, tell us more, we want to know more!_**"

(The Fairows came out of Tinker's Nook)

Tinkerbell and the girls: "**_Tell us more, tell us more, release some more things!_**"

(They were flying towards spring forest)

**-A-Ha-A-Ha-A-Ha-**

Flyer: "**_That night, I've decided_**"

Vidia: "**_I did not know what he was going to plan_**"

Flyer: "**_Some words were very enough_**"

Vidia: "**_From there, my heart accelerated_**"

Flyer / Vidia: "**_This love that was so impossible, became a great reality_**"

**TRALA-La-La-La-La-La-La**

Tinkerbell and the girls: "**_Tell us more, tell us more!_**"

Silvermist: "**_This is very romantic_**"

Fairows: "**_Tell us more, tell us more!_**"

Alan: "**_Something else happened?_**"

**-Turu-Turu-Turu-Turu-Turu-**

Flyer: "**_A hug was all that ..._**"

Vidia: "**_... has created this love_**"

Flyer: "**_In a tree, we seal the kiss_**"

Vidia: "**_And from there, the hearts came together_**"

Flyer/Vidia: "**_This love that was so impossible, became a great reality_**"

**TRALA-La-La-La-La-La-La**

Tinkerbell and the girls: "**Tell us more, tell us more!**"

(Chloe, Lumina, Prilla, Beck and Fairy Mary joined in singing)

Rosetta: "**_I'm very beautiful_**"

Fairows: "**_Tell us more, tell us more!_**"

(Clank, Bobble, Terrence, Fairy Gary and Elwood joined the singing)

Trenk: "**_This is hard to believe_**"

**PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA-PA**

Vidia: "**_From that moment, my life took a turn_**"

Flyer: "**_She is beautiful, just like a tulip_**"

Vidia: "**_He is everything that I have lost_**"

Flyer: "**_I'm very happy every time your side_**"

Flyer/Vidia: "**_This love that was so impossible, became a great reality_**"

**TRALA-La-La-La-La-La-La**

Tinkerbell and the girls: "**Tell us more, tell us more!**"

(Now, they were in the center of the Pixie Dust Tree)

Tinkerbell: "**_What a great love story_**"

Fairows: "**_Tell us more, tell us more!_**"

(Now, they were in the center of the Pixie Dust Tree)

Liz: "**_I want to know more_**"

Without each group noticing, they were all in the same group making Flyer and Vidia look at each other.

Vidia: "**_That kiss, it was quite a start_**"

Flyer: "**_A beginning of a new love_**"

Vidia: "**_Regardless of my past and my actions_**"

Flyer: "**_I will love you ... forever and ever_**" –said taking Vidia's hands

Flyer / Vidia: "**_This love ... that was impossible ... it ... achieved in a great ... Reality!_**"

And from there, both shared a kiss earning the shrieks of the fairies and the applause of the sparrows men.

Vidia: "Your lips are very good" –she said with a mischievous smile.

Flyer: "Same as yours" –he returned the smile.

And so, everyone knew the relationship of Flyer and Vidia making girls and Fairows feel good for them.

Rosetta: "This is true love, that 2 fairies love each other" –she said while watching the kiss of Flyer and Vidia.

**-End-**

* * *

**And so this One-shot ends, it was hard work (especially for the lyrics of the song), but it was worth it. In case some did not know, the song I used belongs to the movie "Grease" from 1978 and the song is called "Summer Nights".**


End file.
